L'amour est une bataille surtout pour eux
by Castielific
Summary: Serie de one-shot sur le couple House/Cuddy
1. L'envahisseur

Titre : L'amour est une bataille…surtout pour eux

Sous-titre : L'envahisseur

Auteur : Sganzy

Bêta : Vicodinnadict

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : aucun

Genre : Humour, Huddy (established relationship)

Résumé : House panique et Cuddy s'installe

N/P : Il n'y a pas de chronologie entre les différentes fics de cette série, elles peuvent toutes être prises indépendamment, bien qu'elles traitent toutes du même sujet : le couple House/Cuddy.

Les personnages sont peut-être légèrement OOC, mais j'aime ce House moins machiavélique et cette Cuddy…chieuse, je crois que c'est le mot =). J'ai essayé de partager au maximum les torts entre les deux parties dans les différentes fics, après c'est à vous de juger de qui est le plus difficile à vivre ! (pas évident :-/)

N/A : Voilà donc enfin la première fic de la série « l'amour est une bataille » !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allongé dans son lit, House jeta un regard de travers à la femme endormie à côté de lui. Etalée sur le ventre, un coussin sous sa tête et un serré contre sa poitrine, Cuddy occupait tout l'espace. Il se demandait à intervalles réguliers comment une femme de sa taille et de sa carrure pouvait prendre autant de place. Reclus dans son quart du lit, il pouvait à peine se retourner sans tomber du matelas. Habitué à dormir au milieu du lit sans restriction, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il aurait volontiers pousser la jeune femme par terre et prit la place qui lui était due, mais il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de la journée s'il faisait ça.

Alors, il fixait les chiffres qui clignotaient sur le réveil matin. Cuddy se lèverait à six heures, soit dans moins d'une demie heure, après ça, il pourrait dormir comme bon lui semblerait et s'il arrivait en retard au travail…eh bien elle l'aurait bien mérité.

Cependant, un autre dilemme le tourmentait alors que l'aube approchait. Sa vessie le titillait, mais sa jambe le tiraillait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que sa Vicodin fasse effet pour se lever, car d'ici là, Cuddy aurait réquisitionné la salle de bain…et n'en sortirait pas avant trois bon quarts d'heures. Il soupira, se demandant comment il en était arrivé là.

Après tout, c'était _sa _salle de bain. _Son_ lit_. Son_ appartement. Il ne devrait pas être persécuté pour baisser la cuvette des toilettes ou fermer la bouteille de jus d'orange. Il était chez lui bon sang ! Il pouvait laisser le frigo grand ouvert si ça lui chantait ! Pourtant, son esprit resta bloqué sur le mot « jus d'orange ». Il savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un fond dans la bouteille et que, Cuddy se levant la première, elle allait le boire. Il n'aurait pas son jus d'orange matinal. _Son_ jus d'orange. Il eut soudain envie de se lever et d'aller vider la bouteille, juste par principe.

Cuddy remua, s'enroulant dans la couverture, ne lui en laissant aucune. Il lui jeta un regard de travers_. Sa_ couverture.

Bon dieu, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient sautés dessus la veille, et déjà, Cuddy avait envahi la majorité de sa vie. Elle était tout le temps là, au travail, ici, la nuit, le jour, _tout le temps_. Et quand elle ne l'était pas, tout la lui rappelait. Certes, quand elle était là, c'était mieux que quand elle ne l'était pas, il avait fini par s'avouer ça, mais il avait la sensation que les choses lui échappaient. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée qu'il _sortait_ avec son boss qu'elle avait déjà mis son pyjama sous l'oreiller. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment en était-il arrivé à ne plus se sentir chez lui ? Et bon sang, depuis quand y avait-il un tapis sur le seuil de la salle de bain ?!, se demanda-t-il en remarquant l'objet.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'était pas sujet aux attaques de panique, mais là tout de suite, un sac en papier l'aurait bien aidé à respirer. Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire, il étouffait. Il s'assit au bord du lit et mit la tête entre les jambes.

Il s'en remettait à peine quand une main caressa son dos nu et que des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.

« Je t'avais dit de mettre le réveil. J'ai déjà un quart d'heure de retard », ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle mordilla son oreille comme une réprimande et disparut à la salle de bain. L'air disparut à nouveau.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Greg, où sont les cotons-tiges ? », demanda Cuddy.

De la salle de bain, elle ne vit pas les sourcils de l'homme se froncer instantanément en un air soucieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment ça, pourquoi ? D'après toi ? Ils sont où ? »

Elle attendit, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il était assez rare que Gregory House se taise pour que Cuddy décèle un problème. Elle fourra ses pieds dans ses chaussons et retourna dans la chambre tout en enroulant une serviette autour de ses cheveux mouillés.

House était allongé en travers du lit, en caleçon, et tripotait son nombril en fixant le plafond. Elle soupira.

« Greg, les cotons-tiges ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre sans tourner le regard vers elle.

« Non. »

« Non tu n'en as pas ou… »

« Non, je ne veux pas partager mes cotons-tiges avec toi. »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, ahurie.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea-t-elle, à la fois dubitative, intriguée…et un brin vexée.

Pour toute réponse, House haussa les épaules.

« T'as fini à la salle de bain ? », demanda-t-il en se redressant. « Je dois me préparer à être surpris ? Parce qu'étant donné le temps que t'y as passé, je commençais à me demander si tu ne repeignais pas la pièce ou… »

« Ne change pas de sujet », ordonna-t-elle.

« T'es pas mon patron », essaya-t-il de taquiner.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la salle de bain, mais elle se mit en travers de son chemin.

_« Pourquoi _est ce que tu ne veux pas me dire où sont les cotons-tiges ? », insista-t-elle.

Il détourna une seconde la tête vers la droite, serra sa canne dans sa main et haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Tu mens », observa-t-elle.

« Cuddy…. », geignit-il en essayant de la dépasser. « Il faut que je pisse ».

« Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué. »

« Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux », s'entêta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle affirma sa position et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle devinait qu'elle devait avoir une drôle d'allure ainsi : une serviette dans les cheveux, une autre autour de la poitrine, de la crème sur le nez et des chaussons trop grands aux pieds. Il la jaugea un moment, essayant visiblement de décider si ça valait le coup de faire une remarque sur l'apparence de la jeune femme (sujet épineux) et de s'attirer ses foudres…ou s'il valait mieux lui avouer la vérité. La vérité, ce n'était pas son truc, mais depuis qu'il dormait dans le même lit de Cuddy (la plupart du temps, du moins), il avait appris à tenir un peu sa langue, histoire de ne pas se réveiller avec un membre en moins…

« Je… », commença-t-il.

Il soupira exagérément et baissa les yeux vers le bout de sa canne qui tapotait la moquette. Il se sentait ridicule ainsi, en caleçon et avec sa canne. Il détestait ça, mais Cuddy n'avait jamais semblé y prêter attention.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en soit là », avoua-t-il difficilement.

« Là, où ? », ne comprit-elle pas.

Il fit un vague geste de la main, agacé par le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas d'elle même.

« Là à partager des trucs, comme ça. »

Lisa fit un pas en arrière et, pour une fois, il ne sut pas lire l'expression sur son visage.

« C'est stupide », dit-elle après un moment.

Il plissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une réplique cinglante, contrarié, mais pas suicidaire.

« Greg… », ajouta-t-elle calmement. « On partage le même lit presque tous les soirs, les repas…. Bon sang, j'ai même porté ton caleçon ! »

« Justement », ne put-il se retenir de dire.

Cette fois, il reconnut cette expression : il l'avait blessée.

« Ok », dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, évitant son regard.

Elle fit un pas sur la droite pour le laisser passer. Il hésita une seconde, étonné qu'il n'y ait pas de cris. Puis, décida qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation et alla aux toilettes.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, toute cette histoire de cotons-tiges lui était déjà sortie de la tête.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Cuddy.

Ses cheveux mouillés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, elle était habillée et réunissait furieusement ses affaires. Il grogna pour lui même et soupira.

« Tu réagis excessivement », établit-il.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré affectif ! »

« Tu le savais il y a trois mois et pourtant, tu es là », répondit-il, toujours aussi calme.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne va pas durer », précisa-t-elle en mettant ses affaires dans un sac de voyage trouvé dieu savait où.

« Trois mois », rappela-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, laissant sa canne contre le mur.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de produits de beauté et les lâcha théâtralement sur le lit.

« Trois mois ! », reprécisa-t-il en désignant la pile.

Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir, puis entreprit de fourrer toutes les affaires dans son sac. Gel douche à la noix de coco, shampooing, après-shampooing, crème dépilatoire, démaquillant, lait hydratant, crème de nuit, crème de jour, mascara, fond de teint, rimmel, brosse à dent, brosse à chev….ah. Elle grimaça en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Son sac était déjà plein et elle n'était pas encore passée par le salon…

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle n'allait tout de même pas…avouer qu'il avait _peut-être_ raison ? Qu'elle y allait _peut-être_ un peu vite ? Il serait trop content…En même temps, il n'avait pas tort.

Elle soupira et posa son sac sur le lit, cédant.

« Si ça te posait problème, il fallait me le dire », tenta-t-elle de rejeter la faute sur lui.

« Et tu aurais crié, piqué une crise, nié et réagis excessivement…tiens, ça me dit quelque chose… », finit-il en se tapotant le menton, faussement songeur.

Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction, sans réelle rancœur cependant.

« Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu acceptais qu'on dorme chez moi de temps en temps. »

« Oui, évidemment, c'est _ma_ faute si ton lit est le cauchemar de tous les chiropracteurs. »

« Tes draps sentent mauvais. »

« Les tiens sentent l'antimite. »

Elle grogna et observa le bordel dans lequel elle venait de mettre la pièce et l'état de ses vêtements qu'elle avait fourré hâtivement dans le sac.

« J'ai besoin d'au moins un pyjama, et si je n'ai pas mon maquillage ici, ça veut dire que je devrais partir plus tôt le matin pour passer chez moi avant le travail… »

House la fixa un moment avant de renverser le contenu de son sac sur le lit. En moins de trois minutes, il avait fait une pile pour ce qui restait et une pour ce qui partait. Elle la jaugea avec réticence. Si elle ne mettait pas sa crème de nuit avant de se coucher, sa peau allait s'assécher et sa ligne T allait être une horreur…

Elle tendit une main vers la crème pour la changer de pile, mais House la lui frappa légèrement. Elle gémit capricieusement.

« Je te laisserai utiliser mon rasoir », concéda-t-il, faussement noble.

« Quel rasoir ? », ironisa-t-elle.

« Je te laisserai en acheter un…le style mère supérieure et les mollets-cactus, c'est pas mon truc de toutes façons. »

Elle soupira, continuant à observer misérablement l'énorme pile de choses dont elle devrait se passer.

« Donc… » , commença House en s'approchant d'elle. « Sexe réconciliateur ou sexe en colère ? »

Cuddy fut tentée de répondre « pas de sexe du tout », mais réalisa vite que, pour _une_ fois, House s'était montré le plus responsable et le plus raisonnable des deux. Elle comprit alors que l'irresponsabilité et l'irrationalité de House dans leur relation n'était pas un défaut, mais bien une qualité. Elle détestait être en tort.


	2. Aux Fourneaux

Assis à table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, House mettait un point d'honneur à exercer son regard le plus noir sur Cuddy. Cela n'eut visiblement pas l'effet voulu puisqu'elle redoubla de rires. Il prit son assiette et alla la déposer dans l'évier, vexé.

Ce soir, il avait voulu préparer à dîner pour sa _petite-amie_, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle trouve ça si drôle. Au premier abord, elle avait été charmée et enthousiaste, mais dès qu'il avait posé une assiette devant elle, elle avait pâli. _Ok_, il était loin d'être un grand cuisinier, mais sérieusement, à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Il l'avait observée alors qu'elle testait chaque aliment et n'avait raté aucune de ses grimaces. Il s'était outré quand elle avait craché – plus ou moins discrètement- le contenu de sa bouche dans sa serviette. Il avait alors engagé tout un discours sur le fait que sa cuisine n'était pas _si_ mauvaise que ça. Le fait qu'il se soit étouffé avec la bouchée qui était censée faire guise de preuve avait provoqué un fou rire chez la jeune femme.

Depuis, elle n'arrivait plus s'arrêter.

Il jeta théâtralement le contenu de son assiette dans la poubelle. Il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas une grande perte, mais il jugeait qu'elle méritait de culpabiliser alors il lui fit sa mine la plus boudeuse. Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau et il fronça les sourcils.

Il prit rageusement l'assiette de la jeune femme.

« Sérieusement, Greg, si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, il fallait le dire, pas besoin de m'empoisonner pour faire passer le message ».

Il hésita sérieusement à lui tirer la langue et renverser son verre de vin sur sa belle jupe, mais il avait la sensation que ça n'arrangerait pas la soirée. Il mettait la vaisselle dans l'évier quand elle se posta derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il ne comptait pas faire la vaisselle, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant qu'elle l'avait coincé là. Il fit couler l'eau et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser le menton sur son épaule. Elle ne riait plus, c'était déjà ça.

« Ceci dit, j'apprécie l'attention », déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Il haussa les épaules, et elle retomba sur ses talons.

« Je t'ai vexé ? »

Il pinça les lèvres une minute.

« Je pense que je m'en remettrais si tu fais la vaisselle », établit-il malicieusement. « Et avec un dédommagement d'ordre sexuel, évidemment. »

« Evidemment », sourit-elle.

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Il fit un pas sur le côté et lui désigna l'évier où la vaisselle flottait. Elle prit une serviette et la colla sur son torse. Il plissa les yeux.

« Nouvelle règle. A partir de maintenant, _je_ fais la cuisine. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il comptait revivre un désastre pareil. Il n'avait même pas osé lui avouer qu'il avait préparé un dessert, mais qu'il s'était malencontreusement retrouvé carbonisé. Il faudrait qu'il pense à se débarrasser de la tarte avant que Cuddy trouve une nouvelle excuse pour se moquer de lui.

« Quant à toi, tu te chargeras des livraisons à domicile. »

Il s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand elle ajouta.

« Et de la vaisselle. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle l'embrassa en glissant une main de sa nuque à ses fesses et son cerveau enchaîna directement sur des pensées toutes autres. Elle mordit sa lèvre, juste un peu trop fort, juste assez pour le rendre fou. Elle s'éloigna en souriant espièglement avant de faire un signe de tête vers la chambre. Il s'apprêtait à s'y précipiter, quand elle le retint d'un main sur le torse. Elle fourra une éponge dans sa main droite et du produit vaisselle dans l'autre.

« Prends ton temps, j'ai une surprise à préparer », susurra-t-elle avant de disparaître vers la chambre avec un déhanché prononcé.

Il observa le tas de vaisselle sale, la porte de la chambre, l'éponge dans sa main. Le dilemme d'un homme. Il inspira et décida qu'elle était probablement assez machiavélique pour venir vérifier son travail avant de le laisser « ouvrir sa surprise ». Il se mit au travail en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas fait avoir…et en imaginant ce qui l'attendait dans la chambre.

Il détestait faire la vaisselle et venait de signer un pacte avec le diable. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne le regretta absolument pas.


	3. Wilson in the Middle

N/A : Hein ? Quoi ? Qui a parlé d'émasculation ? Pas moi en tout cas :-D

Cette fic est écrite de façon à vous faire…. tourner en bourrique, je trouve pas d'autre expression. Disons juste que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent et que j'espère avoir votre avis là dessus^^

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Greg, tu peux tourner la sauce ? »

« Non. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Tu peux m'aider et mettre la table ? », demanda Cuddy occupée aux fourneaux.

« Non. »

« Je vais le faire », déclara promptement Wilson en bondissant du canapé.

« Non, _il_ va le faire », insista-t-elle. « N'est ce pas, Greg ? »

Elle le fixa de son regard le plus autoritaire…qu'il ne vit pas puisqu'il était occupé à regarder 30rock. Comprenant que la situation menaçait de mal tourner, Wilson intervint à nouveau.

« Vraiment, c'est rien. Je suis ici si souvent que je sais probablement mieux que lui où sont les choses », tenta-t-il de faire de l'humour.

Sa blague tomba totalement à plat. Cuddy continua d'assassiner House du regard pendant d'interminables minutes avant de se tourner vers l'oncologue avec un sourire poli.

« Bien, c'est vraiment gentil à vous. Mettez la table pour deux, voulez-vous ? »

Wilson haussa un sourcil.

« Heu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner, Cuddy repartait déjà vers la cuisine. Wilson se mit en route, incertain. Devait-il mettre trois couverts et s'attirer les foudres de Cuddy, ou en mettre deux et « trahir » son meilleur ami ? Accroupi devant le vaisselier, il pria pour que son bipper se mette à sonner.

Finalement, House – pas pacifiste pour un sous – prit la décision pour lui en claudiquant jusqu'à la cuisine, passant juste sous le nez de Cuddy pour prendre un paquet de chips dans le placard. Il ignora le regard noir de la jeune femme et attrapa une bière avant de retourner s'affaler sur le divan de son salon.

Il ne leur prêta aucune attention alors que les deux médecins dégustaient le repas que Cuddy avait passé la journée à préparer. Wilson commença soudain à regretter d'avoir joué l'entremetteur entre ces deux là. Il sentait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait être la victime de leur conflit. Bon sang, dire qu'il avait cru être épargné de ce genre de moment quand il avait eu trente ans et que ses parents n'avaient toujours pas prévu de divorcer…

********************************

_Quelques heures plus tôt :_

_House détourna les yeux une seconde de son écran en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Cuddy entra, jonglant difficilement avec trois sacs de courses. _

_« Surtout, ne m'aides pas. » _

_« Handicapé », rappela-t-il distraitement. _

_Elle soupira et disparut dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je tue des Nazis », affirma House, concentré sur son jeu vidéo. _

_« Waouh. J'admire ta bravoure. Evite de te blesser les pouces », ironisa-t-elle. _

_La langue à demi-sortie en signe de profonde concentration, House s'excita soudainement sur les manettes, se penchant tellement vers l'écran qu'il faillit tomber du canapé. Elle ne comprit rien de ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais le « eh merde ! » qu'il cria et la manette qui vola la fit soupçonner qu'il venait de perdre. Il se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière dans le canapé. Elle en profita pour s'approcher de lui, glissant sous son bras et fourrant sa tête sous son menton. Il gratta affectueusement sa tête – du moins, elle supposait que c'était affectueux de la part de House, à elle, ça lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'être un bon gros toutou – et elle nicha son nez dans son tee-shirt. Elle s'éloigna immédiatement. _

_« Tu schlingues », accusa-t-elle. _

_Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. _

_« Je prendrais une douche plus tard, j'étais occupé » _

_« Il est trois heures de l'après-midi. » _

_« Et alors ? »_

_Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et souffla, se souvenant que c'était House. Elle l'acceptait comme il était. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix, d'ailleurs. _

_Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier qu'elle laissait couler et refourra sa tête sous son menton alors qu'il posait les pieds sur la table basse. _

_« C'est quoi tout ce cirque ? », demanda-t-il subitement en désignant la cuisine. _

_« Hum…Je dois me mettre au travail », se rappela-t-elle en grognant._

_Elle glissa sur le côté, posant sa nuque contre le bras que House avait allongé sur le dossier du canapé. Il l'interrogea d'un sourcil dressé. _

_« Wilson aime le bœuf Wellington, hein ? »_

_« Le _quoi_ ? Et pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ? »_

_« C'est du bœuf enroulé dans du…laisse tomber », décida-t-elle. « Tu verras bien ce soir. » _

_« Il y a quoi ce soir ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

_« Wilson qui vient dîner. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit ce matin ! », lui fit-elle remarquer, surprise et agacée qu'il ait pu oublier. _

_« Wilson ne vient pas _dîner_. Il vient squatter mon canapé, manger mes chips et essayer mon nouveau jeu vidéo. » _

_« Eh bien, il vient également gouter à mon bœuf Wellington », affirma-t-elle simplement. _

_House se mordit la lèvre une seconde en grimaçant légèrement. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il retira son bras de sous sa nuque. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Quand j'ai dit que Wilson venait ce soir…C'était une façon de dire que je passais la soirée avec Wilson », expliqua-t-il maladroitement. _

_« Oui, j'ai compris ça », répondit-elle comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus idiote du monde. _

_« Sans toi », précisa-t-il. _

_Il ferma un œil et tordit la bouche, comme pour se préparer à un cri. Elle sourit de sa réaction. _

_« Et alors ? », demanda-t-elle nonchalamment. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème ». _

_« Vraiment ? », s'étonna-t-il. _

_« Vraiment », sourit-elle. _

_Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_« Je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera bien. J'ai encore jamais joué à un jeu vidéo ! », déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. _

_Elle bondit sur ses pieds, le laissant bouche-bée. _

_« Maintenant, va te laver, je vais avoir besoin d'aide à la cuisine. »_


	4. Et des canards en plastique

Sous-titre : Et des canards en plastique

Résumé : Cuddy s'interroge et ne comprend pas.

N/A : L'histoire de Steeve était un peu courte alors j'ai voulu ajouter une histoire sur des canards…allez savoir comment j'en suis arrivée à _ça_. Du coup, les deux parties n'ont pas trop de rapport, mais on va pas se plaindre, hein ?

J'ai dit que je n'utiliserai pas le mot en A, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Non non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment ton slip s'est retrouvé dans la cage du rat ? »

« Il s'appelle Steve, et ce n'est pas _mon_ slip. »

Penchée au dessus du comptoir de la cuisine à essayer d'apercevoir Steve qui jouait son timide, Cuddy se retourna et observa dubitativement House, hésitant entre continuer cette conversation ou classer ça comme une de ses bizarreries dont elle préférait ne rien savoir. La curiosité l'emporta.

« C'est le slip de qui ? », soupira-t-elle devant l'absurdité de cette discussion.

« De Wilson. »

Elle plissa les yeux, attendit…mais aucune explication ne suivit

« Pourquoi est ce que le slip de Wilson est dans la cage du…de _Steve »_, insista-t-elle en perdant patience.

« C'est un hamac », répondit House autour d'une bouchée de Kellogs.

« C'est un slip kangourou, suspendu à une ficelle », fit-elle remarquer.

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait entamé cette conversation déjà ?

House haussa les épaules.

« C'est un rat, comment veux-tu qu'il fasse la différence ? », lui demanda House sur un ton qui la fit se sentir stupide.

Steve McQueen choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa maison en s'étirant. Il sniffa les alentours un instant avant de grimper se pelotonner dans le sous-vêtement de Wilson avec la ferme intention de se rendormir.

Ahurie, Cuddy entendit House prendre une inspiration pour parler. Elle leva brusquement l'index vers lui.

« Pas un mot. »

House haussa les épaules et retourna à ses Fruity Loops.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy était allongée dans son bain et avait fermé les yeux, bercée par la mélodie que House jouait au piano dans la pièce voisine. Il ne jouait que rarement devant elle, voir jamais. A son plus grand regret, il cessait de jouer quand elle entrait dans le salon. Parfois, le soir, elle le voyait jeter des coups d'œil vers l'instrument ou pianoter une mélodie sur sa cuisse, mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il refusait de jouer sous son regard.

Elle l'avait surpris un jour où il était trop emporté par la musique pour réaliser qu'elle venait d'arriver. Elle avait observé son visage mimer inconsciemment chaque note, ses longs doigts danser sur les touches et avait été enchantée par la mélodie qu'il jouait autant que par la beauté qu'il dégageait. Qui aurait cru qu'elle utiliserait un jour l'adjectif « beau » pour désigner House ? Pas elle, et pourtant, il l'était, pour elle. Elle aurait voulu aller s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'écouter jouer durant des heures, mais dès qu'il l'avait remarquée, il s'était levé et installé sur son canapé.

Ce maudit canapé. Elle était convaincue que le cuir portait l'emprunte de ses fesses. Mais, dans la mesure où il y était _toujours_ assis, elle n'avait cependant pas pu le vérifier.

Il passait des journées entières assis là à regarder…souvent rien, en fait. Elle se demandait parfois s'il avait pris cette habitude à cause de sa jambe ou s'il avait toujours été comme ça. Elle se souvenait pourtant de Stacy lui racontant des souvenirs de weekends qui la faisaient rougir de jalousie. Ils avaient voyagé aux quatre coins du monde, pratiqué des sports qu'elle n'osait même pas imaginer sans frissonner de peur et…_vécu_. Avec House, Cuddy n'avait pas été plus loin que la ville d'à côté, et uniquement parce que l'homme prétendait qu'ils y faisaient les meilleurs sushis _du monde_.

Encore aujourd'hui, il arrivait à la jeune femme d'être jalouse de Stacy, de ce qu'elle avait eu…de l'homme que House avait été avec elle. C'était mesquin, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de Greg – moins qu'elle l'aurait cru, en tout cas-, mais…elle rêvait qu'un jour il la réveille à l'aube pour lui annoncer qu'il avait réservé un tour en montgolfière pour le weekend. Elle serait même prête à faire mine de ne pas savoir qu'il avait offert la même chose à Stacy.

Elle avait essayé, plusieurs fois, de le convaincre de partir quelque part, juste tous les deux. Il trouvait toujours une raison de refuser toutes les propositions, prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas d'accès handicapé, que sa jambe ne supporterait pas la route, ou qu'il n'avait pas envie, tout simplement. Elle se renfrognait et finissait par s'y résoudre. Bientôt, la trace de ses fesses allait être dessinée à côté de celle de House et le pire était qu'elle ne le regretterait probablement pas.

Elle avait appris à n'exiger de lui que ce qu'il _pouvait_ lui offrir. Appeler ça comme ça ou « se contenter de ce qu'on a », mais ce n'était pas si mal, au fond.

Elle ne prononcerait pas le mot en A, n'osait même pas le penser, mais elle était assez lucide pour comprendre que c'était le seul mot qui décrivait le bonheur qu'elle retirait des petites choses, des instants simples, juste parce qu'elle était avec _lui_.

Il entama son morceau préféré au piano et elle soupira d'aise. Elle sortit les jambes de la baignoire pour les poser sur le rebord et s'immerger plus profondément dans l'eau. Son pied tapa dans un objet qui tomba sur le sol et elle se redressa pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien cassé. Là, étalé sur son flan au milieu d'une flaque de mousse, agonisait le canard en plastique de House. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprendrait jamais la passion de House pour ces objets là. Sérieusement, qui pourrait se douter qu'un homme comme lui collectionnait ces canards en plastique ridicules ? Elle sourit quand la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. _Elle_, juste elle, elle était la seule qui le savait. C'était peut-être mieux qu'un tour en montgolfière après tout…ou alors, c'était encore ce maudit mot en A qui lui faisait voir la vie en rose.


	5. Déjeuner particulier

N/A: Celle-ci, je crois que c'est ma moins préférée. N'empêche, c'est dingue comme en écrivant j'avais l'impression que mon House était trop sympa, et en postant, jme dis qu'il faudrait que Cuddy est trop tolérante....Point de vu montagnes russes, disons

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Parfois, il lui venait l'envie subite de le toucher. Sans raison, juste comme ça. Souvent, ce n'était pas le moment approprié alors elle serrait les poings et attendait. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore dévoiler leur relation au grand jour. Pas encore, pas tant qu'elle était si fragile, pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Pourtant un matin, House se réveilla avec l'envie de le crier au monde entier. Du moins, elle préférait imaginer ça comme ça, c'était plus romantique que de se dire qu'il avait juste envie de se vanter de monter le boss.

Il arriva à dix heures trente ce matin là. A midi dix, tout l'hôpital était au courant. Elle le sut avant même que Brenda – brave Brenda- vienne lui demander confirmation. C'était dans l'air. Elle le voyait dans le regard de tous ceux qu'elle croisait, ils avaient tous cette lueur qui criait « je sais avec qui tu couches ». Certains trouvaient ça drôle, d'autres s'en intriguaient, d'autres encore ne se gênèrent pas pour lui dire à quel point elle faisait une erreur. Ça l'énerva, mais elle restait impassible.

Elle ne fit même pas de scène à House. Il l'avait libérée, pensait-elle. A présent, elle pourrait tendre la main et passer son pouce sur sa mâchoire piquante sans complexe.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle avait dû oublier qui était l'homme avec qui elle sortait en pensant ça. La vérité fut dure à avaler, longue à digérer.

Ça ne changeait rien.

Le lendemain, elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui à l'heure du déjeuner. Un silence se fit autour d'eux alors qu'elle s'installait et elle comprit qu'elle offrait enfin la confirmation de ce que certains ne croyaient être qu'une rumeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », grogna House.

Il n'avait pas l'air content, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment, mais la table était si étroite que ses genoux touchaient les siens - elle n'aurait qu'à tendre une main pour remettre cette mèche qui rebiquait sans cesse sur le front de l'homme en place - alors elle s'en moquait. Elle était bien là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wilson arriva, plateau en main et elle comprit aux regards qu'échangèrent les deux hommes qu'elle avait pris une place qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle voulut proposer de changer de table, tout simplement, d'en prendre une plus grande et de déjeuner tous ensemble, mais comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'_il_ voulait. Ce n'était pas sa scène et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, ce n'était toujours pas sa place. Elle soupira et prétendit avoir une réunion. Elle quitta la cafétéria sans rien avoir avaler, sans rien avoir accompli.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ce soir-là, House vint chez elle et elle lui ouvrit en espérant qu'il s'excuserait. C'était naïf, elle le savait, il n'avait probablement même pas remarqué le problème. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un vieux film qu'elle avait déjà regardé cent fois, mais que House jurait n'avoir jamais vu. Il se trahit en marmonnant la réplique du grand méchant dans sa barbe. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse gauche comme une réprimande. Il attrapa son pied et le posa sur ses cuisses, le massant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte alors qu'il était captivé par le film. Elle serra un coussin entre ses bras et ferma les yeux, songeant que ça serait le moment parfait pour s'endormir. Qu'elle était bien, là, avec lui.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se retrouva à la cafétéria en même temps que House. Depuis la dernière fois, elle avait pourtant fait en sorte de venir manger plus tard, pour ne pas avoir à revivre la même situation, mais il était là, seul à une table. Elle resta plantée sur le seuil à le regarder, dos à elle, il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller s'asseoir en face de lui, comme la logique le voulait. Son ventre grogna et elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Finalement, elle soupira et attrapa une pomme avant de retourner dans son bureau.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allongée à ses côtés, elle observait son visage. Il dormait avec les sourcils froncés comme si, même la nuit, ses tourments ne le quittaient pas. L'envie la prit et elle ne se retint pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher quand il ne pouvait la voir. Elle passa son doigt sur son sourcil droit, juste un frôlement, puis sur son gauche. Il remua le nez, secoua légèrement la tête, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, les dégageant de son front, les caressant pensivement. Peu à peu, les lignes de son front se détendirent et son visage s'apaisa. Elle sourit, heureuse de pouvoir l'apaiser, même juste un peu, même s'il ne le savait pas. Elle attrapa doucement son poignet et enroula son bras autour d'elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle écouta nerveusement un moment, guettant un signe qu'il allait se réveiller et se détourner comme il le faisait parfois. Sa respiration resta régulière et elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson apparut à ses côtés alors qu'elle avançait vers la cafétéria. Il commença à lui parler, mais elle n'écouta pas, songeant que ce chemin ne conduisait qu'à la cafétéria et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Songeant que Wilson déjeunait toujours avec House et qu'il serait donc là. Songeant que Wilson ne manquerait pas de lui dire de se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner. Elle trouva son angoisse stupide, mais quand elle s'assit à côté de House, elle eut l'impression qu'elle était de trop.

Elle ne le regarda pas, ne lui parla pas, elle ne voulait pas sentir qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans cette scène. Il ne répondait à Wilson que par des onomatopées, chose assez rare pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était elle qui le rendait ainsi. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait du être en colère, outrée qu'il la traite comme ça, mais était juste blessée et mal à l'aise. Son ventre était trop serré pour qu'elle puisse avaler quoique ça soit alors elle se contenta d'éparpiller sa nourriture dans son assiette. Elle se sentait idiote, comme une ado à son premier rencart. Sauf qu'elle avait déjà couché avec son prétendant et que…qu'en fait, ça n'avait rien à voir. Mais elle se sentait quand même comme ça.

Elle sursauta quand le biper de Wilson sonna et jura dans sa barbe pour sa réaction. L'oncologue disparut avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter un « moi aussi je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai du travail » et elle se retrouva bloquée là, seule avec lui. Le malaise qui s'installa était d 'autant plus stupide qu'ils étaient souvent seuls tous les deux à l'hôpital. Dans son bureau, dans le sien, dans des salles d'examen, ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème à être seuls. Pourtant, c'était différent. Sa présence à sa table était plus sociale que professionnelle, mais ils _étaient _en milieu professionnel.

Elle soupira, se maudissant de trop réfléchir.

« Tu n'as rien mangé », dit-il assez bas pour que les oreilles alentours, qu'elle savait tendues, ne l'entendent pas.

« Je n'ai pas très faim ».

Elle garda la bouche ouverte une seconde de plus, cherchant quelque chose à dire mais ne trouva rien. Elle baissa la tête et écrasa un tas de purée.

« Alors je suppose que tu ne vas pas manger ça », se réjouit-il en pointant le doigt vers son dessert.

Il était à sa gauche et quand il tendit la main gauche pour attraper l'assiette, il posa la main droite sur sa cuisse. Elle tressauta et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle.

« Relax, Cuddy, je ne compte pas te sauter dessus ici », précisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « A moins que tu me le demandes…et que tu portes cet ensemble bleu clair en dessous de… »

Il se tut quand elle posa une main sur la sienne, sur sa jambe. Elle était à la fois soulagée et étrangement angoissée par la perspective d'agir ainsi en public. Elle trouva ça ironique dans la mesure où, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle le maudissait de ne pas être plus démonstratif.

Il glissa la main plus bas et passa un doigt sous la bordure de sa jupe alors qu'il avalait une bouchée de tarte, l'air de rien. Elle serra sa main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter. Il passa un doigt entre les siens et serra sa jambe contre la sienne. Elle essaya de se retenir de sourire et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en étais sûr. T'es une grosse niaise en fait. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée, mais finit par rire devant son air triomphant.

« Hors de question que je te tienne la main en public. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour se bécoter dans le couloir. Je sais que tu dois avoir envie de rendre toutes les femelles alentours jalouses, maintenant que tu sors avec un mâle alpha comme moi, mais hors de question que tu te frottes à moi si tu ne comptes pas écarter les jambes ensuite ».

Elle plissa les yeux en un regard de réprimande.

« Ok ok », concéda-t-il. « J'accepte de te toucher les fesses en public de temps à autre », fit-il mine de se sacrifier.

Elle voulut lui taper l'épaule, mais leurs mains étaient toujours liées sous la table et elle comptait bien les laisser ainsi encore un moment.


	6. Bill et Bob sur un plateau

N/A : Eh oui, Cuddy fait encore sa chieuse ici, mais c'est chacun son tour ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais bon, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à écrire sur les défauts de House, j'arrive toujours à justifier son attitude en rejetant les torts…jcrois que c'est la définition d'_idéalisation_…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Hors de question qu'on prenne ta moto. »

« Pourquoi ? », geignit House.

« Parce que je tiens à finir la soirée _vivante_ et _entière. »_

« T'es juste une trouillarde », ronchonna-t-il.

« On est déjà en retard, alors monte dans la voiture », ordonna-t-elle.

« Non ».

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de crier. Elle savait que c'était inutile avec House, mais la plupart du temps, elle avait énormément de mal à se retenir de lui arracher la tête. Elle souffla pour se calmer. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui quand ce donateur lui avait proposé un dîner à quatre ? _Pourquoi_ diable avait-elle fait ça !? Ils étaient déjà en retard d'un quart d'heure et elle était presque certaine que chaque minute supplémentaire lui coutait des milliers de dollars. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour House de jouer au gamin capricieux….pourtant, il semblait décidé à le faire, la canne fermement plantée dans le sol et la mine aussi boudeuse que déterminée.

« House, on prendra ta moto une autre fois », tempéra-t-elle, bien que le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille était un signe certain qu'il l'exaspérait. « On est déjà en retard et je ne suis pas habillée pour une virée de bikers. »

Il la jaugea un long moment et elle vit clairement qu'il était à deux doigts de monter sur sa moto et de partir sans elle. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une crise de rébellion.

« Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux ? », céda-t-elle. « A part qu'on aille à cette soirée en moto », se dépêcha-t-elle de préciser.

« Pas de clinique pendant un mois »

« Hors de question. Pas de privilèges, c'est la règle », rappela-t-elle fermement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'outrepasser leur accord comme quoi ils ne pouvaient pas se servir de leur relation privée pour obtenir une faveur professionnelle. Elle n'avait jamais cédé et ne comptait jamais le faire. Elle savait que ça serait le début de la fin si elle ne lui accordait ne serait-ce que trois minutes de clinique en moins.

« C'est _ta_ règle. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux sans remarquer qu'elle se décoiffait.

« C'est non, House », répéta Cuddy.

Il plissa les yeux dans sa direction, puis attrapa son casque, le fourra sur sa tête et enjamba sa moto.

« Ok, ne viens pas. Tu sais quoi, c'est pas plus mal…pour ma _réputation _j'entends », ajouta-t-elle cruellement.

Il n'ajouta rien et démarra, disparaissant au bout de la rue quelques minutes plus tard. Elle soupira.

Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour House. Il lui suffirait d'apparaître devant sa porte demain matin en mini short et méga décolleté en demandant l'autorisation d'enjamber son « engin » pour qu'il oublie toute l'affaire. Pour le reste cependant…elle était certaine que House venait à nouveau de lui faire perdre quelques millions de dollars. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se demanda qu'elle excuse – un accident de moto peut-être ? – elle pourrait donner à Mr Lincoln quand elle l'appellerait pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

********************

_Un peu avant ça :_

_« Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller comme ça ? », s'outra Cuddy. _

_House baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. Il avait mis son jeans le plus neuf et une chemise repassée. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. _

_« Je ne comptais pas y aller du tout, mais je n'ai visiblement pas le choix », commença-t-il à râler. _

_Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Cuddy quand elle avait promis à un de ses précieux donateurs un dîner à quatre ? Elle devrait déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'il ait accepté de venir. Bien que « accepter » ne soit pas vraiment le terme dans la mesure où elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de lui faire plaisir – il lui menait la vie dure en ce moment alors il pouvait bien lui accorder ça…contre compensations, évidemment – et il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à redire ? Cette femme était impossible. _

_« Greg, va te changer, on va être en retard », dit-elle sans patience alors qu'elle enfilait une boucle d'oreille. _

_« J'aime bien cette chemise. »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le dépassa pour aller jusqu'à l'armoire. Elle sortit un costume et le lui tendit. _

_« Tu peux garder la chemise », essaya-t-elle de négocier. _

_Il retroussa le nez devant les habits qu'elle lui tendait. Il détestait les pantalons de smoking, ils étaient toujours trop serrés là où il fallait pas. A croire qu'ils avaient été conçus pour des eunuques…bien qu'il préférait penser que c'était lui qui avait trop de matériel à cet endroit là. Il testa son soupir à fendre le cœur et ses yeux de martyr, mais Cuddy l'ignora, filant à la salle de bain pour finir de se coiffer. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté des vêtements et resta planté là quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'elle choisirait de ne pas être en retard et le laisserait porter ce qu'il voulait s'il gagnait assez de temps. _

_« Nom de…House ! »_

_Ou pas. _

_Elle avança vers lui en continuant de pester et il grimaça. Dire qu'il pourrait être avec Wilson en train de regarder la finale de Hockey…ou se faire une soirée L World avec une bonne pizza et des litres de bière. Perdu dans ses rêvasseries, il n'écouta même pas Cuddy qui continuait de l'engueuler. _

_« Enlève ton pantalon ». _

_Ca, ça attira son attention. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut même qu'il allait être chanceux. Un seul coup d'œil vers Cuddy lui apprit qu'elle était plutôt d'humeur à le castrer. Littéralement et métaphoriquement, comprit-il quand, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle entreprit de l'habiller elle-même. _

_Il éloigna ses mains de sa ceinture d'un geste agacé. Il détestait qu'elle le materne. Il détestait encore plus qu'elle soit dans cette humeur de peste autoritaire. Il baissa son jeans et enfila le pantalon de smoking à contrecœur. Ca, elle allait lui être sacrément reconnaissante et il allait en profiter un maximum. Elle allait en baver pour ce sale coup. _

_Il était à peine en train de fermer son pantalon qu'elle enroula une cravate autour de son cou. _

_« Ah non, pas question ! », s'écria-t-il avec un geste de recul. _

_« Arrête un peu de faire le gamin », s'agaça-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas mettre un costume sans cravate », raisonna-t-elle. _

_« Bien, dans ce cas là, j'ai qu'à remettre mon jeans », conclut-il en s'apprêtant à baisser à nouveau son pantalon. _

_Elle attrapa sa main et ferma son pantalon si vite que ça en était suspect. Ou avait-elle appris à être si à l'aise à habiller et déshabiller un homme ? Ca demandait des explications. Plus tard, là, il était en rogne, se souvint-il. _

_Il recula quand elle tendit les mains pour faire le nœud de sa cravate. Elle fit un pas en avant et il se retrouva coincé contre le lit. _

_« Cesses de gigoter deux secondes. » _

_Il lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ignora alors qu'elle serrait le nœud autour de son cou. Elle éloignait à peine ses mains qu'il entreprit de défaire le nœud. _

_« House, nom d'un chien ! On est déjà en retard ! »_

_Leurs mains se débattirent autour de la cravate un moment avant qu'elle lève les siennes en signe de reddition. Il la regarda de biais, méfiant. _

_« Greg, ce dîner est très important et tu le sais. Tu ne pourrais pas, juste pour cette fois, te conduire en adulte ? » _

_Elle fit un pas vers lui et il hésita à reculer. Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur manipulatrice qui criait qu'elle ne cèderait pas et qu'elle aurait ses testicules sur un plateau. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne répondit pas à son baiser, sentant l'arnaque. Mais tout à coup, une main glissa dans ses cheveux, grattant la base de son crâne, le faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. _

_« Pour moi », chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. _

_Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'une réponse et elle en profita pour l'embrasser plus intensément. Il était perdu. _


	7. Mon ami Jack

Sous-Titre : Mon ami Jack

Résumé : House, Cuddy, un lapin et du whisky.

N/A : Je sais ce qu'on va me dire : Cuddy est trop gentille et bonne poire, mais il faut pas oublier que House aussi fait beaucoup de concessions dans l'histoire et…c'est House quoi, elle le déteste parfois, mais jamais bien longtemps, parce que c'est juste impossible de lui en vouloir à long terme.

Petite précision : Anosmie = Perte totale de l'odorat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy tambourina furieusement contre la porte. Elle n'entendit rien et recommença. Elle avait les clés dans son sac, mais elle savait que son entrée serait plus magistrale et embêtante si _il_ venait lui ouvrir. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit un bruit sourd suivi de gémissements et grognements. Un tas de scénarios se développèrent dans sa tête et, voyant que la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas, elle céda et prit ses clés.

Sa première réaction fut de se figer, la peur au ventre et le cœur battant sous l'angoisse. Paniquée, elle se précipita vers le corps étalé sur le sol. Elle n'était qu'à deux pas quand House leva la tête et la regarda avec une perplexité significative de son état. Il était saoul. Quelque part, elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle aurait du s'y attendre même, pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être en colère.

Depuis des mois, elle lui réclamait une sortie au restaurant. Bien qu'elle ait appris à apprécier le « cocooning à la House » comme l'appelait ce dernier, elle avait envie de voir autre chose que leurs appartements ou la cafétéria de l'hôpital. House n'était pas fan des restaurants ou du cinéma, puisque comme il le lui avait clairement expliqué « on est au 21ème siècle, pourquoi se ruiner pour des trucs qu'on peut avoir à domicile ? ». Pourtant, ce soir, il lui avait promis un repas dans un de ses restaurants préférés. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'occasion de mettre cette robe pour laquelle elle avait eu un coup de cœur, mais n'avait jamais mis. Elle était même allée chez le coiffeur – parce que ce genre de sorties était assez rare pour qu'elle y donne autant d'importance. Elle était aux anges…si bien qu'elle n'avait commencé à être en colère qu'après trois quarts d'heures à attendre l'homme qui n'était jamais venu la chercher.

Et lui, il était là, gémissant, misérablement étalé sur le sol à essayer d'attraper la bouteille de whisky à l'autre bout de la table basse. Elle eut soudain envie de lui casser cette maudite bouteille sur la tête…ou de pleurer….ou de le massacrer.

Elle l'observa abandonner l'idée d'attraper l'alcool et fourrer une main dans sa poche pour prendre son flacon de Vicodin. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se mettait dans des états pareils ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression qu'il était heureux – moins misérable que d'habitude en tout cas- ces derniers temps. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le _rendre_ heureux, mais ça ne suffisait visiblement pas, réalisa-t-elle tristement.

Elle soupira et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle lui piqua le flacon de Vicodin avant qu'il puisse l'ouvrir et le lança au loin, sans égard. Il lui envoya un regard rancunier qui perdit de son effet quand il se mit à loucher. Elle se laissa tomber assise à côté de lui. Elle aurait du lui crier dessus, elle avait _envie_ de lui crier dessus, mais la tristesse avait pris le dessus sur la colère. Elle était triste pour lui, pour elle, pour _eux_. L'illusion que les choses étaient en train de s'arranger venait subitement de s'envoler.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme et il secoua la tête pour la rejeter. Il balbutia quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas…Cependant, elle supposa que c'était un avertissement quand, quelques secondes plus tard, il vida son estomac sur sa belle robe. Elle leva les mains, la bouche ouverte entre choc et dégout. Cette soirée était _juste parfaite_.

Il lui offrit une mine penaude et une grimace. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer…Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'amener l'odeur immonde à ses narines. Elle regarda sa robe en se demandant si elle pouvait être sauvée, avant d'abandonner l'idée et de songer à une manière de se lever sans aggraver les dégâts.

Une fois debout, elle réalisa que ses efforts pour ne pas propager le vomi avaient été vains, House était parvenu à les salir tous les deux et à imprégner la moquette. Bien visé. Elle grogna. Elle savait que House n'y ferait rien et que ça serait elle, incommodée par l'odeur, qui finirait par laver la moquette.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas et passa par la cuisine avant de filer dans la chambre. Elle retira sa robe et la fourra directement dans un sac poubelle, le cœur serré par les regrets. Elle allait enfiler une des tenues qu'elle gardait ici quand elle songea que House n'aurait pas la peau d'un autre élément de sa garde robe. Elle enfila un des tee-shirts préférés de l'homme à la place, souriant sadiquement et espérant presque qu'il réitérerait sa régurgitation, ça lui apprendrait.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, son appétit fut définitivement coupé. House avait fait le tour de la table, à quatre pattes apparemment, aggravant les dégâts sur la moquette. Une traînée répugnante l'avait suivi dans tout le salon. Ignorant tout cela, il avait le goulot de la bouteille de Whisky fourré dans la bouche comme un biberon. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu House bourré, mais jamais dans cet état, jamais à ce point. Elle alla ramasser le flacon de Vicodin qu'elle avait lancé, inquiète. Il était daté de la veille et il y manquait déjà une douzaine de pilules. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il fasse de tels abus ? Elle songea à appeler Wilson, c'était sa source la plus sûre concernant House. Cependant, elle savait qu'il s'inquiéterait et rappliquerait probablement à la rescousse. Elle n'avait plus envie de voir personne, elle voulait juste que House s'endorme et qu'elle puisse aller se coucher.

Il poussa un léger cri de douleur quand, fourrant trop brusquement la bouteille dans sa bouche, le verre claqua contre ses dents. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Dire qu'elle avait songé à avoir un enfant avec cet homme. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'elle y songeait encore, d'ailleurs, c'était bien ça le pire. Elle songea à cette citation qui disait que l'amour rendait aveugle et, reniflant la pièce, elle pensa qu'elle aurait préféré que ça rende anosmique.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers House. Il leva la tête vers elle et parut réaliser pour la première fois qu'elle était là. Elle tendit une main et il serra la bouteille contre sa poitrine. Il s'y prit mal et renversa le peu de liquide qu'il restait sur son tee-shirt. Il lui lança un regard accusateur, comme si c'était _sa_ faute, avant d'observer misérablement son haut. Elle ne sut si elle devait rire ou pleurer de désespoir quand il sortit la langue et essaya de lécher l'alcool sur son tee-shirt. Elle préféra en rire parce que c'était si ridicule qu'elle pourrait se moquer de House pendant des jours pour ça. Il sursauta au son de sa voix et ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle portait.

« C'est à moi ça », râla-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante – le fait que House ne voulait rien partager avec elle était un sujet sensible ces temps-ci - , mais songea qu'elle ferait mieux de se servir de ça si elle voulait se coucher avant la prochaine décennie.

« Enlève le tien et je te le rends », décida-t-elle.

Il la scruta un moment et aux mouvements de sa tête, elle comprit qu'il ne devait plus voir très clair. Il attrapa finalement le bas de son tee-shirt et entreprit de l'enlever…sans succès. Il se retrouva vite avec la tête et les bras coincés dans le vêtement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à s'extirper du tee-shirt. Elle glissa ensuite un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever et remercia le ciel quand il se laissa faire. Elle le traîna plus qu'elle ne l'aida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Arrivés près de la douche, il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin de la chambre. Elle le rattrapa précipitamment.

« Non non, tu ne t'approcheras pas des draps dans cet état », affirma-t-elle en désignant les tâches sur son pantalon.

Elle aurait voulu préciser qu'il puait horriblement l'alcool et le vomi, mais elle se tut quand il entreprit d'enlever son jeans. Autant le laisser faire, ça lui ferait une tâche en moins à accomplir elle même.

« Le caleçon aussi », ordonna-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard qui aurait du être vicieux, mais ses yeux louchèrent et il les cligna répétitivement. Elle soupira et tira brusquement sur son boxer, le laissant tomber sur ses chevilles. Il resta penaud durant de longues secondes avant de réagir et de crier un « eh ! » en posant les mains sur ses parties intimes. Elle dressa un sourcil. Il était loin d'être pudique en temps normal et c'était loooiiiiinnn d'être la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu.

Elle eut quelques difficultés à le faire entrer dans la douche, aucune à le faire sortir cependant. Il profita qu'elle ait tourné le dos pour boiter difficilement jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa littéralement tombé, les bras en croix. Il était encore trempé et totalement nu, mais elle était lasse et trop épuisée pour continuer à se battre. Elle prit une douche bien chaude pour essayer de se détendre.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, il s'était totalement emmêlé dans les couvertures, à un tel point qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus bouger, et elle songea que ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle était lasse de jouer la nounou. Elle alla dans le salon pour prendre de quoi se couvrir et songea qu'elle ferait mieux de nettoyer la moquette tout de suite, avant qu'elle s'imprègne. Elle abandonna vite l'idée et s'enroula dans le plaid du canapé avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Elle dut jouer des coudes et des genoux pour se faire une place dans le lit, mais House finit par rouler en grognant, s'enroulant encore plus dans le tas de couvertures. Elle s'allongea et se recouvrit du plaid. House ronflait déjà et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'endormir, qu'elle serait mieux dans son propre lit, chez elle. Pourtant, elle resta là. Il faisait plus chaud ici, avec lui à côté. Elle ne dormirait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais elle dormirait mieux. Elle dormait toujours mieux quand elle était avec lui parce qu'elle n'avait pas à se soucier de comment il allait et de ce qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit un œil et, la repérant, roula vers elle. Il se débattit un moment avec les couvertures qui l'emprisonnaient. Il finit par réussir à libérer une de ses jambes et la posa sur les siennes. Il fourra son nez contre son cou et son bras autour d'elle. Il était collant quand il était saoul, mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'en plaindre. Pas du tout.


	8. Kif kif bourricot

Titre : Kif kif bourricot

Résumé : Cuddy décide de rendre la pareille à House

N/A : Très court, désolée. A la base, ça allait avec le coup de la moto et du dîner avec Wilson, mais les deux autres se sont prolongées et celle-ci…bah elle se suffit assez à elle-même en fait alors j'ai préféré la laisser comme ça. Mais eh, on peut pas avoir que des pavés !

Et oui, c'est au tour de Cuddy d'en baver =)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy serra les dents en rentrant chez elle et trouvant House affalé sur son canapé. Ce n'était pas tant sa présence –bienvenue ces temps-ci – mais plutôt ses manières qui la faisaient grincer des dents. Ces derniers temps, House se montrait de plus en plus difficile, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Il s'était pourtant montré étonnamment agréable au début de leur relation. Il n'était pas différent du House qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer, mais se révélait être un petit-ami –bon sang ce que cette désignation lui allait mal- très attentionné. Il lui tenait les portes, la complimentait sur sa tenue –moins vulgairement qu'à son habitude- et payait même leurs sorties..aussi rares soient-elles.

Cependant récemment, il passait son temps à réfuter tout ce qu'elle disait, refusait tout ce qu'elle demandait, et ne respectait absolument rien de ce qu'elle faisait. Ca commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système et, surtout, elle commençait à craindre qu'il ne la prenne un peu trop pour acquise.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui, exaspérée. Elle prit le saladier de pop-corn qu'il tenait et vira ses pieds de la table basse. Elle se retourna pour mettre son verre sur un sous-verre et il en profita pour remettre les pieds sur la table. Elle lui jeta son regard le plus meurtrier. Il la cherchait.

« Enlève tes pieds de là. »

« Sinon _quoi _? », la défia-t-il.

Elle posa le bol de pop-corn derrière elle sans quitter son regard.

« Enlève les ».

Pour toute réponse, il s'étira et mit les mains derrière sa tête. Elle le fixa un long moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il détourna le regard vers la télévision et fit mine d'être absorbé par ce qui y était diffusé.

« Ok. Ne les enlève pas. »

Elle fit volte-face, avança d'un pas rageur vers la porte d'entrée…puis fit demi-tour et prit le saladier de pop-corn sous le bras. Ce fait suffit à sortir House de son mutisme rebellé.

« Tu vas où ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de s'intriguer.

« Chez toi. Je vais étaler de la pizza sur ton canapé, manger tout ce qu'il y a de potable dans ta cuisine, abimer ta table basse et regarder toutes les chaînes payantes. »

« Amuse-toi bien », conclut-il en attrapant sa bière et en buvant une lichée.

Elle claqua la porte en partant…et se défoula sur sa version originale collector de Sherlock Holmes. Il ne lui demanda pas comment du miel avait pu tomber par inadvertance sur pratiquement _toutes_ les pages du livre, elle ne fit pas de remarque et ne sourit pas victorieusement quand, quelques jours plus tard, il prit soin d'aller chercher un sous-verre avant de poser sa bière sur la table basse.


	9. Sur l'oreiller

Sous-titre : Sur l'oreiller

Résumé : House et Cuddy discutent des hommes

Avertissement : PG-13

N/A : Je sais je sais, Wilson n'a pas l'air d'être poilu, mais si vous commencez à chercher de la logique dans cette fic, vous êtes perdus les amis, parce que c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Enfin…on va dire que c'est à moitié une pause détente entre toutes leurs engueulades, et à moitié un craquage de slip…bon ok 20/80…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allongé dans son lit, House lisait quand Cuddy sortit de la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et l'observa un moment, en souriant. Il portait ses lunettes au bout du nez, l'air concentré. La couverture descendait jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant un torse anormalement musclé pour un homme de son âge et de son appétit. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et partaient dans tous les sens. Elle songea à aller discrètement chercher son appareil photo. Il était parfait ainsi.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur par dessus son livre et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hésita une seconde à lui dire la vérité, mais savait que c'était le genre de choses qui effrayait House, qu'il préférait ne pas entendre. Alors, elle se contenta de secouer la tête et d'aller se glisser sous la couette. Elle rapprocha ses coussins des siens et l'entendit soupirer avant même qu'elle ne pose sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se tendit durant quelques secondes, attendant le verdict : rejet ou pas rejet ? Un bras s'enroula autour de son épaule et elle soupira d'aise. C'était donc une de ces soirées là, une _bonne_ soirée. Elle lut quelques lignes du bouquin qu'il tenait avant de réaliser qu'elle ne savait pas qui était Jack et pourquoi il en voulait autant à Marc. Elle s'apprêtait à demander à House de lui raconter l'histoire quand il ferma brusquement le livre.

« Ce livre est nul », décréta-t-il en le posant sur la table basse et retirant ses lunettes de lecture.

Elle se contenta de répondre par un « hum hum », profitant qu'il tende le cou vers le côté pour l'embrasser dans le creux de sa clavicule. Sa peau sentait bon le gel douche qu'elle lui avait acheté et elle s'en sentit étrangement fière. C'était beaucoup mieux que le gel douche antibiotique qu'il piquait à l'hôpital.

« Raconte moi plutôt tes aventures lesbiennes », suggéra-t-il en se calant plus confortablement dans le lit, sans la lâcher.

« Rien de ce côté là, désolée », dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Oh allez, tu es allée à la _fac »_.

« Toi aussi, non ? », défia-t-elle pour le forcer à changer de sujet.

« Oh, mais j'ai eu des tas d'aventures lesbiennes. »

Elle rit légèrement, passant une jambe sur les siennes.

« Sérieusement, dis moi tout », insista-t-il avec un air complice.

« Je te l'ai dit, y a rien de ce côté là. »

« Même pas un baiser ? »

« Jamais. »

« Un frôlement suspect ? », suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

« Rien du tout. »

« Ta jeunesse a du être ennuyeuse à mourir. »

« Depuis quand une aventure homosexuelle suffit à juger d'une vie ? »

« Pas d'une vie, d'une jeunesse. Et la réponse est : depuis toujours. Tous les jeunes font ça depuis la nuit des temps. »

« N'importe quo…. »

Elle se tut brusquement, fronçant les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose. Elle se redressa sur un coude pour croiser son regard.

« Tu veux dire que toi…tu as… », suggéra-t-elle.

« Yep », répondit-il nonchalamment.

Elle haussa les sourcils. _Ca_, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Avec qui ? »

« Quelle importance ? Tu comptes aller lui demander des détails ? Parce que je peux t'en donner si… »

« Non merci », coupa-t-elle en grimaçant.

« T'es même pas un peu curieuse ? »

« Je préfère ne pas savoir », déclara-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, mais des images s'imposèrent à son esprit.

« Wilson », dit-il soudainement.

« Quoi ?! », s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Une image un peu trop précise venait de lui apparaître. Il sourit narquoisement.

« Alors, qui est ce que tu as vu au dessus ? », taquina-t-il, curieux.

Elle grimaça et posa une main sur ses yeux, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête. Cependant, ça l'intrigua.

« Est ce que vous avez… »

« Ca, c'est homophobe. Enfin, biphobe dans ce cas précis. »

« Je ne suis pas… »

« Présumer que deux hommes ont couché ensemble juste parce qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre, on vécu ensemble et sont… »

Il se tut devant le regard explicite de la jeune femme.

« Non. Pas Wilson », affirma-t-il.

Elle allait soupirer de soulagement quand elle remarqua sa formulation.

« Comment ça _pas _Wilson ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas bisexuel . »

« Mais tu viens de dire… »

« Que j'ai eu une aventure avec un homme à la fac. Une nuit. J'étais jeune, indécis et je voulais tester les deux sexes avant de prendre une décision. C'était censé te faire avouer que toi aussi ça t'étais arrivé, pas te lancer dans un délire psycho-maniaque jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse », établit-elle d'un ton légèrement boudeur. « Juste intriguée. »

« Tu veux des détails ? »

« Non merci. »

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir qui a été au dessus ou ce qu'on a… »

« J'ai dit non ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si t'es si intriguée que ça, Thirteen a un faible pour moi, je suis sûr que… »

« Un faible ? Elle n'arrive pas te voir en peinture. »

« Cameron alors », décida-t-il.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous le regard noir de Cuddy. Cameron et son béguin pour lui était visiblement un de ces sujets sensibles qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder. Intéressant. Il le rajouta mentalement à la liste des choses à dire pour l'embêter.

« Eh tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'en avoir après mon corps de outch ! », cria-t-il quand elle pointa un doigt dans ses côtes. « Non, tu n'es absolument pas jalouse », déclara-t-il, faussement solennel.

« Dit l'homme qui a crevé les pneus d'un confrère pour qu'il ne vienne pas déjeuner avec moi. »

« Je me moque qu'il déjeune avec toi, il avait piqué le dernier jambon-beurre, juste sous mon nez ! »

« Le docteur Grunberg est juif », contredit-elle.

« Et même pas foutu de se tenir à ses convictions religieuses, en plus. »

« Et je suppose que tu as effacé mon déjeuner avec _Wilson_ de mon agenda parce qu'il t'avait piqué la dernière part de tarte ? »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de Wilson. »

« Non, mais visiblement, je devrais commencer à l'être. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre.

« Sérieusement », commença-t-il. « Tout à l'heure, tu as vu qui _sur_ qui ? »

Elle soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée.

« Là tout de suite, j'ai l'impression que tu serais la femme. »

« De toutes façons, c'est un stéréotype de considérer que dans un couple homosexuel, l'un des deux joue le rôle de la femme », expliqua-t-il, légèrement vexé.

« Parole d'un connaisseur », se moqua-t-elle.

« Et je ne serais pas la femme ! », s'outra-t-il. « Wilson utilise un sèche cheveux ! Il met de la crème hydratante et je l'ai déjà vu poser du durcisseur sur ses ongles ! »

« Tu as des chevilles de fille et Wilson est plus poilu ».

« Quoi ? », s'emporta-t-il. « Alors ça c'est n'imp…Comment est ce que tu sais que Wilson est poilu ? », s'intrigua-t-il soudain, soupçonneux.

« Et c'est moi la jalouse », établit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Le silence se fit. Elle dessina des arabesques sur son ventre en écoutant les battements de son cœur, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la bouche…puis la refermer.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on parle de ça ? », demanda-t-il tout à coup en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aucune idée. Tu remettais ton hétérosexualité en doute, il me semble. »

Il se redressa, la chassant de son torse et elle s'allongea sur le dos, à côté de lui. Elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le réveil quand il tira sur le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins dévoilés et les soupesa avant de fourrer sa tête au milieu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Définitivement les femmes », déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil plus bas, sous la nuisette.

Elle attrapa ses cheveux et tira doucement pour qu'il vienne l'embrasser.

Sa chemise de nuit avait déjà volé et le bas de pyjama de House avait disparu quand il s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est ce que tu sais que Wilson est poilu ? »


	10. Parce que c'est House

Sous-titre : Parce que c'est House

Résumé : Avant d'être un homme, House reste un médecin

N/A : Le retour de Cuddy la bonne poire ! Mais bon, même si la fin est un peu facile, je pense que c'est tout de même assez crédible. Cuddy ne peut pas reprocher à House de faire son travail et elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec un bougre passionné comme lui. Donc voilà ! Parti un peu plus triste que d'habitude, mais y en faut bien hein.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Tiens », dit doucement Cuddy en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Il releva la tête d'entre ses mains et prit la tasse sans la regarder. Il but une gorgée, grimaçant sous le liquide brûlant avant de prendre sa balle et de la malaxer entre ses mains, le regard dans le vide.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, comment l'aider, Cuddy s'appuya contre le bureau à côté de lui. Depuis deux jours, il était immergé dans le cas d'un petit garçon de neuf ans dont l'état ne cessait de s'aggraver, sans que House ne parvienne à trouver pourquoi. Il pressa la balle si fort entre ses mains que ses bras tremblèrent sous l'effort. Elle tendit une main vers lui pour le rassurer, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire qu'un léger « eh ». Il chassa sa main d'un mouvement de tête. Elle la reposa à côté de sa hanche, cherchant les mots.

« Tu trouveras. Tu trouves toujours. »

Il lui jeta un regard de biais et elle sentit que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle se redressa.

« Je rentre, tu veux que je te ramène ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment, espérant qu'il dirait oui.

Evidemment, elle ne comptait pas _seulement_ le ramener, mais aussi passer la nuit avec lui. Il était déjà plus de onze heures du soir et House n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis presque quarante-huit heures, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il se reposerait un peu.

« J'ai une voiture et je sais très bien m'en servir », la rejeta-t-il sombrement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Au fond, elle savait qu'il ne s'en servirait pas ce soir, qu'il passerait une autre nuit presque blanche sur le canapé de son bureau.

« Ok. Bonne nuit. »

Elle resta plantée là une minute, se demandant si elle devait l'embrasser, le toucher, et s'il allait encore la rejeter. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et partit sans un mot de plus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy ne le vit pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain.

Elle surveillait le cas du petit garçon de près et savait qu'il était maintenant dans le coma. Elle savait aussi que House n'y était pour rien alors elle n'avait pas de raison professionnelle d'aller le voir, elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. Elle aurait certainement trouvé des tas de raisons personnelles d'aller le voir, mais quand il passa à côté d'elle dans le couloir, sans même la voir, elle comprit qu'une visite leur ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Elle chargea Foreman de la tenir au courant et ce fut également lui qui argumenta pour les diverses procédures que House voulait imposer à l'enfant. Plus le temps passait, plus il demandait des tests dangereux et le désespoir commença à se faire sentir.

Quand elle refusa une exploration chirurgical de la cavité cardiaque de l'enfant, House déboula dans son bureau, lui criant dessus et mettant en doute ses aptitudes de médecin. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en offusquer, il le faisait toujours. Cependant, il n'avait pas cet éclat dans les yeux, celui qui lui disait que, même s'il était meilleur, elle était bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait. Son ton était brusque, tranchant et finement cruel. Elle resta sur ses positions et il l'accusa de tuer cet enfant avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

House et elle sortaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois, pourtant, ce fut la première fois qu'elle songea réellement que les choses avaient changé, que leur relation professionnelle avait été altérée, malgré la prudence qu'elle leur avait imposé. Parce que six mois auparavant, elle serait passée à autre chose. Six mois auparavant, elle aurait mis ça sur le compte du stress et du fait que House voulait sauver son patient à tout prix. Six mois auparavant, elle ne l'aurait pas pris personnellement.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ravaler sa rancœur, pour relativiser et lui pardonner. Ce soir là, elle alla l'attendre chez lui. Quand il rentra, la nuit était déjà noire et elle s'était endormie sur son canapé. Elle se redressa en baillant et eut à peine le temps d'échanger un regard avec lui avant qu'il ne file vers la chambre. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au seuil de la salle de bain. Elle l'observa mettre la douche en route et enlever son tee-shirt. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle en cherchait, mais elle trouva des preuves qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien manger de la semaine au niveau de son estomac creusé et de ses côtes proéminentes. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Elle avait envie de crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme ça, qu'elle voulait juste l'aider et qu'il s'impliquait trop dans le cas de ce patient. Elle sentait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas alors elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il avait revêtu une nouvelle chemise et un jeans au lieu d'un pyjama.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Il lui jeta un regard agacé avant de ramasser son sac à dos et d'y fourrer un nouveau flacon de Vicodin. Il faisait des réserves, ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Greg… ».

Sa voix était presque suppliante et elle le savait, mais elle en était là, à le supplier de lui prêter attention parce que depuis plus d'une semaine, il l'avait à peine regardée. Il se figea une seconde et baissa la tête.

« Le kyste au niveau de son lobe frontal a grossi, il se fait opérer dans une demi-heure. »

Malgré elle, le médecin qui était en elle s'outragea à nouveau.

« Tu vas ouvrir le crâne d'un petit garçon de neuf ans qui a probablement déjà des séquelles neurologiques ?! »

Elle sut que ses paroles n'étaient pas les bonnes en le voyant se tendre immédiatement. Il mit son sac sur une épaule et prit le chemin de la porte. Elle bondit du lit pour le suivre.

« Greg…Tu…Tu ne vas pas l'opérer toi-même alors profites-en pour te reposer ok ? »

Sa seule réponse fut la porte d'entrée qui claqua.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Deux jours plus tard, elle rentra chez elle et le vit étalé sur son canapé. Elle avait entendu que son patient était guéri, mais étrangement ça ne l'avait pas rassurée. Il leva la tête de l'accoudoir pour la tourner vers lui et le sourire nonchalant qu'il lui offrit la fit vaciller.

« J'ai « The Truman show » et une pizza pour ce soir », annonça-t-il en se retournant vers la télé et avalant une gorgée de bière.

Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction. Sa main s'était figée sur le bouton de sa veste et elle resta pantoise. Ca n'aurait pas du l'étonner que House prétende que tout allait bien, ignore tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces deux dernières semaines, pourtant elle fut ébahie de son audace. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une excuse, mais…en fait, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais le déni n'était visiblement pas sur sa liste. Il aurait du pourtant, parce que c'était une réaction typiquement Housienne.

Elle finit de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures avant de s'avancer dans le salon. Il leva les pieds pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé, mais elle ne s'assit pas, le fixant les mains fermement plantées sur ses hanches. Il stoppa son geste, la bouteille de bière au bord des lèvres et leva les yeux vers elle. Il planta son regard dans le sien et elle se souvint qu'avec des yeux comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de faire de longs discours. Ses yeux lui criaient qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé et qu'il ne changerait pas. Il lui susurrait aussi qu'il était là, maintenant, et qu'il ne comptait pas partir.

Ca aurait du l'énerver qu'il soit si têtu, si égoïste qu'il se moquait de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à être rejetée ainsi. Elle aurait du, mais elle savait. Elle savait que ça serait comme ça, qu'_il_ était comme ça et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même d'avoir quand même choisi d'être avec lui. Elle devait être maso, songea-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, parce qu'elle savait très bien que ça arriverait encore. Elle savait qu'il lui ferait encore du mal et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, juste de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de regarder Jim Carrey en mangeant une pizza trop calorique.

Il posa ses pieds sur ses cuisses, et joua un moment des orteils pour les glisser sous son haut. Elle mit une main ferme sur sa cheville pour le retenir. Elle n'était pas prête à le quitter, mais elle n'allait certainement pas oublier non plus. Elle comptait bien lui en faire baver. Peut-être même bien littéralement.


	11. Mindy et le roi

Sous-titre : Mindy et le roi

Résumé : Cuddy surprend une femme chez House

N/A : Je commence sérieusement à prendre gout à cette Cuddy. Après tout, faut bien justifier le fait qu'elle soit encore célibataire =). Et puis, je crois pas que ça soit le genre de femme facile à vivre, alors avec House…

J'avoue, ce OS-ci est un de mes chouchous. C'est bien tordu et…je sais pas, mais je l'aime =)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy se figea sur le pas de la porte. Là, à genoux au milieu du salon se trouvait une jeune femme blonde en extra-mini-short et haut qui ne cachait rien.

« Bonjour », l'accueillit l'inconnue en souriant.

« Qui êtes vous ? », s'exclama Cuddy, ahurie.

C'est ce moment que choisit House pour apparaître, deux bières à la main.

« Lisa Cuddy, Mindy. Mindy, Lisa Cuddy », fit-il distraitement les présentations. « T'as pas ramené à manger ? », s'étonna-t-il avec un air déçu.

« Il y a une prostituée au milieu de ton salon », articula-t-elle lentement.

« Alors ça, c'est pas sympa. Excuse-là, Mindy, sa mère ne lui a jamais appris à ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous n'êtes pas… », commença Cuddy, confuse de ses propos.

« Si, je le suis », la rassura Mindy.

Lisa jeta un regard noir à House.

« Imagines que tu aies eu tort. _Ca_, ça aurait été gênant », déclara-t-il avec un air faussement désolé.

Elle inspira profondément.

« House, pourquoi est ce qu'il y a une prostituée à genoux au milieu de ton salon ? »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal », grimaça-t-il.

Elle serra les poings et se retint de ne pas lui envoyer son sac à main à la tête.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller », intervint Mindy, visiblement gênée.

Elle se leva et attrapa ses bottes à talons aiguilles.

« Quoi ?! Mais on a même pas commencer notre partie d… »

Il se tut quand un sac à main entra en collision avec son crâne.

« OUTCH ! », exagéra-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers Cuddy.

Regard qu'elle ignora, trop occupée à le fusiller du sien et à se retenir de ne pas l'étriper. House mit théâtralement les mains sur les hanches avec sa mimique la plus incomprise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai _encore_ fait cette fois ? »

« Tu oses poser la question ?! », s'outra-t-elle.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'avait pas établi si sucer c'était tromper, mais il me semblait clair que jouer aux échecs ne l'était pas. »

Elle cligna des yeux un moment. Son cerveau avait bugé au mot « sucer » , la rage l'avait envahie et une image affreuse s'était imposée à son esprit, si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas très bien le sens du reste de la phrase.

Mindy profita du silence qui suivit pour se glisser entre eux et vers la porte, mimant quelques paroles – auxquelles Cuddy ne prêta pas attention - à House.

« Tu…jouais aux échecs ? », balbutia Lisa.

House leva les yeux au ciel, hocha exagérément la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Alors où est le plateau d'échecs ? », interrogea-t-elle soupçonneusement en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Je m'apprêtais à aller le chercher quand une folle furieuse est entrée et a commencé à insulter ma partenaire _d'échecs »_, accusa-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? »

« Non, puisque tu n'as visiblement pas confiance en moi. Mais, c'est ok, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

« Excuse-moi de sauter à des conclusions hâtives en trouvant une prostituée à moitié nue chez toi », tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

« C'est bon, je te pardonne », établit-il en haussant les épaules et allumant la télé.

Elle vint se placer juste devant le poste de télévision.

_« Tu_ me pardonnes ?! », cria-t-elle, incrédule.

Il la scruta un moment, les yeux plissés.

« T'es en pleine crise d'hystérie, là, hein ? », interrogea-t-il en la sondant du regard.

Je…

Elle se calma et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Non », ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

« Cool parce que Scrubs commence dans cinq minutes et j'ai déjà la migraine. »

Elle le regarda de travers. Il invitait une prostituée chez lui et il parvenait presque à la convaincre que _sa_ réaction était excessive. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était rationnelle et _justifiée_. Malheureusement, quand House avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, il était presque impossible de le faire sortir de ses gonds et elle se retrouvait à jouer le rôle de l'idiote en train de crier dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se retenir de ne pas éteindre la télé comme une gamine en pleine rébellion.

« J'attends », explicita-t-elle.

« T'avais pas dit que tu ramènerais un seau de poulet ? Parce que j'ai le souvenir de toi disant que t'irais chercher du poulet, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vue avec un sac KFC sous le bras. »

« Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire de ton poulet espèce de…. », ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Pour en faire quelque chose, il faudrait déjà que j'en _ai »_, précisa-t-il.

Il fit la moue, serra les mains sous son menton et cligna répétitivement ses grands yeux bleus implorants. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle crut encore moins le fait qu'elle songea immédiatement à passer chez KFC demain avant de venir. Elle était donc stupide et malléable _à ce point_ ?

« Ne change pas de sujet ! », s'agaça-t-elle.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle s'était retrouvée juste en face de lui. Elle portait toujours son manteau et son écharpe à moitié défaite pendait misérablement autour de son cou. House en attrapa le bout et tira dessus, si bien qu'elle fut obligée de se pencher vers lui.

« Enlève ta veste et viens regarder la télé avec moi », susurra-t-il à son oreille entre deux mordillements au creux de sa mâchoire.

« La prostituée, House », insista-t-elle en s'éloignant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux, déterminée.

« Est la meilleure joueuse d'échecs que j'ai pu trouver. Elle passe régulièrement pour faire une partie. C'est tout. »

« Et tu n'as jamais couché avec elle ? »

« Je ne couche _pas _avec elle. »

« Mais tu l'as déjà fait. »

« Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. Il les leva au ciel en soupirant.

« Laisse-moi deviner : je suis à ce moment de la conversation où j'ai le choix. Soit je te dis que j'ai déjà couché avec elle et tu te mets à crier que je suis un salaud. Soit je te dis que je n'ai pas couché avec elle et tu cries au mensonge. Dans les deux cas, je ne verrais pas Scrubs, ne mangerais pas de poulet et te verrais partir en claquant la porte. Je crois donc que je vais opter pour la réponse c : je ne couche pas avec elle _en ce moment_, je couche avec toi et toi _uniquement_. Mais visiblement, ça ne sera pas le cas ce soir. »

Il posa deux mains sur ses hanches et la poussa sur le côté alors qu'il se levait. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle tomba assise sur le canapé, à sa place.

« En conclusion, j'aime autant aller me coucher tout de suite. Je ne te dis pas de claquer la porte en partant, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien toute seule. »

Il boita jusqu'à la chambre, la laissant – littéralement et métaphoriquement parlant – sur le cul.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allongé dans son lit, House écouta Cuddy fouiller la maison. Il eut envie d'aller lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout retourner, qu'il possédait bien un plateau d'échecs et qu'il était en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il comptait le ramener au salon quand elle était arrivée, mais avait les mains pleines. Il regarda sa montre et se demanda combien de temps elle mettrait avant de réaliser que ce qu'elle cherchait était juste sous son nez. Huit minutes avaient passé quand un long silence se fit et – dans la mesure où il n'avait pas entendu la porte claquer – il supposa qu'elle était bêtement en train de fixer le plateau d'échecs, de réaliser qu'elle avait _encore_ réagi excessivement. Il dut concéder que pour une fois, ce n'était pas si excessif que ça. Il n'avait pas couché avec Mindy et n'en avait pas l'intention, et il n'était pas non plus près à cesser de jouer aux échecs avec elle comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis deux ans sous prétexte qu'il sortait avec Lisa. Il ne faisait rien de mal… mais Cuddy n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir…mis à part de lui faire confiance et d'être convaincue qu'il ne la tromperait pas. Il n'avait jamais trompé une femme - c'était un de ces principes peu nombreux, mais infranchissables qu'il gardait - pourtant, il comprenait pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il ne se ferait pas confiance non plus s'il ne se connaissait pas si bien.

Il fut agréablement surpris quand la porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla et que Cuddy entra dans la chambre. Il l'observa se déshabiller à la lumière du salon qui filtrait dans la pièce. Elle enfila sa nuisette – elle s'entêtait à appeler ça une chemise de nuit, mais c'était bien trop indécent pour être qualifié ainsi…pas qu'il s'en plaigne – et glissa sous les draps à côté de lui. Il garda le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il jugeait qu'il devrait défendre son honneur en boudant un peu. Elle ne se colla pas à lui comme elle le faisait parfois, mais elle s'allongea assez près pour que leurs épaules se touchent, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment en colère. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à fixer le plafond, le statut quo flottant dans l'air.

« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas aux échecs avec moi ? », demanda-t-elle soudain d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne sais pas jouer », soupira-t-il.

Il avait espéré qu'elle avait abandonné ce sujet, mais visiblement, elle n'en avait pas fini avec Mindy.

« Tu peux m'apprendre. »

« Tu ne serais pas une bonne joueuse », répondit-il, lassé de la conversation.

« T'en sais rien », répliqua-t-elle simplement, bien qu'il sentait qu'elle se retenait de montrer qu'elle était vexée.

« J'en ai encore eu la preuve ce soir. Tu ne prends pas le temps de t'asseoir et réfléchir. Tu te colles à la première idée qui te vient et fonce tête la première. »

« C'est faux. »

Il ne répondit pas, et bien qu'elle garda les yeux fixés au plafond, elle sut qu'il dressait un sourcil sceptique. Elle soupira.

« Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec des prostituées. »

Il ricana.

« Tu ne veux pas que je traîne avec quiconque a un vagin, à part toi », fit-il remarquer.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Eh, c'était censé être lui le membre le plus possessif et jaloux de ce couple !

« Tu vas la revoir ? », ne put-elle s'empêcher de questionner, la gorge serrée.

Il soupira exagérément. Il tendit le bras, alluma la lampe de chevet et prit son téléphone portable. Elle grimaça sous la lumière, ne s'y attendant pas. Il mit soudain le téléphone juste sous son nez, un numéro était déjà composé.

« Arrête de prétendre que ta question n'est pas « est ce que tu me trompes ». Et puisque tu ne me croiras visiblement pas, demande le lui à elle. »

Elle écarta son bras, éloignant le téléphone.

« Je ne vais pas l'appeler, ça ne se fait pas. »

« C'est une prostituée, elle n'en a rien à faire des conventions. »

Cuddy réfléchit une seconde avant de s'allonger sur le côté pour le scruter.

« C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes bien ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas de principes ? »

« Elle a des principes », protesta-t-il.

Lisa haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Elle ne fait rien avec les animaux…et les russes. Bien que je n'ai jamais bien compris ce qu'elle a contre les animaux », ajouta-t-il sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Juste des échecs ? »

« Elle touchera mon cavalier, mais jamais ton étalon », affirma-t-il solennellement, mimant un accent qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

« Y a plutôt intérêt », conclut-elle avec un air menaçant.

Elle s'approcha et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Il grimaça, les câlins c'était vraiment pas son truc, surtout quand il voulait _juste_ dormir, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de la rejeter. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et il finit par sourire, amusé.

« Tu veux que je te note son numéro ? », devina-t-il.

« S'il te plait », avoua-t-elle avec une grimace contrite.


	12. Aux petits soins

Sous-titre : Aux petits soins

Résumé : Cuddy est têtue, House est une DramaQueen

N/A : Il y a un clin d'œil à Docteur Who là dedans, c'est ma période =)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House s'arrêta sur le pas de sa chambre et haussa un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers le salon, songeur. Il était rentré il y avait plus de deux heures et n'avait pas réalisé que Cuddy était là. Pourtant, elle était allongée en peignoir au dessus des couvertures. Le peignoir baillait au niveau de sa poitrine et lui exposait une vue dont il ne se plaindrait pas. House haussa les épaules, retira son pantalon et son tee-shirt et boita jusqu'au lit.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et observa un moment le plafond en silence. Il se demandait s'il devait la réveiller quand il réalisa qu'elle ne dormait pas. Sa respiration était irrégulière et elle tapotait légèrement les doigts sur sa hanche.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite, si bien qu'il se demanda si elle ne dormait pas en fin de compte.

« Sexe », souffla-t-elle soudain.

Il allait se redresser, prenant ça pour une invitation quand elle continua.

« Et Brad Pitt. »

House se rebiffa et pinça les lèvres. Il la fixa, mais elle l'ignora, les paupières toujours closes. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et tira sur la ceinture du peignoir, se penchant au dessus d'elle.

« T'as qu'à imaginer que je suis Brad Pitt », annonça-t-il en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

« Waouh, ton égo résiste donc vraiment à tout ? »

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Angelina Jolie », répondit-il avec un faux air rêveur.

« Et évidemment, tu vas imaginer que je suis elle. »

« Tu vas bien faire comme si j'étais Brad Pitt, je peux pas laisser Angelina être cocue ! », s'outra-t-il exagérément.

Elle sourit légèrement et posa une main sur sa joue. Il crut qu'il avait gagné, mais elle le poussa gentiment sur le côté et il se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant. Son propre souffle glissa sur sa poitrine et il frissonna. Il tirait les couvertures sur lui quand il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Il faisait un froid de canard dans cette pièce pourtant Cuddy était à peine couverte et ne semblait pas dérangée. Il se redressa et observa la peau dénudée de la jeune femme, sans y trouver de chair de poule. Il posa une main sur son front et elle détourna la tête pour la chasser.

« Tu es brûlante ».

« Je vais bien », grogna-t-elle.

Il attrapa son menton et tourna son visage vers lui.

« Ouvre les yeux. «

« Je t'ai dit que… »

« Ouvre », insista-t-il.

Elle soupira, mais s'exécuta. Il comprit à ses yeux injectés de sang et vitreux qu'elle mentait. Elle était loin d'aller bien. Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa de haut en bas. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua sa main, toujours posée au niveau de sa hanche droite. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, elle ne tapotait pas, mais pressait ses doigts contre sa peau, comme il le faisait quand les douleurs de sa jambe le tiraillaient.

« Cuddy », grogna-t-il, mécontent. « Depuis quand ? »

« Je… », commença-t-elle à protester.

Il l'interrompit en dégageant sa main et pressant au niveau de son cæcum. Elle serra les dents, mais ne retint qu'à peine son cri de douleur.

« Non, mais t'es stupide ?! », s'énerva-t-il.

Elle détourna la tête avec entêtement et se redressa en serrant les dents, sifflant de douleur.

« Tire la langue », ordonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est _pas _l'appendicite », protesta-t-elle fermement.

« On te l'a déjà retiré ? », s'intrigua-t-il.

Et si c'était plus grave ?

« Non. »

« Tire la langue », reprit-il avec insistance.

« C'est une maladie de gamin ! Je n'ai pas… »

Ses mots se transformèrent en balbutiements quand il fourra un doigt dans sa bouche et la força à ouvrir en grand.

« Ta langue est blanche. Symptôme typique de l'appendicite », expliqua-t-il, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle le savait déjà. « Habille-toi, on file à l'hôpital », déclara-t-il en se préparant à se lever.

« Hors de question », affirma-t-elle, campant sur ses positions.

« Pourquoi ?!», s'exclama-t-il en perdant patience.

Elle releva le menton et évita son regard.

« Je suis le boss. Je ne peux pas me faire soigner pour un truc aussi ridicule que l'appendicite ».

« Là, c'est toi qui est ridicule ».

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ne bougea pas non plus.

« Ok ok. Laisse moi aller chercher mon scalpel et je te règle ça, mais tu rembourseras le prix des draps », concéda-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Il fit mine de se tourner vers la salle de bain et devina les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta en entendant ses pieds se poser sur la moquette.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

« Moi si, toi pas. »

Elle posa une main sur son bras et serra assez fort pour qu'il devine sa douleur.

« Ok, ok », souffla-t-elle, penchée en avant, une main plaquée sur son côté.

Elle disait visiblement cela à contrecœur et il finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'appelle Princeton General pour avoir une ambulance, Sarah Jean Smith », déclara-t-il solennellement.

Cuddy leva ses sourcils froncés vers lui. Il leva les siens et elle comprit. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

« Oh ne souris pas, tu me revaudras ça. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« C'est froid ! », se plaint House en rentrant les épaules.

« Oh arrête un peu de faire le bébé, c'est le but ! », s'exaspéra Cuddy en étalant la crème sur sa poitrine.

Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne le laisse pas se débrouiller tout seul. Récemment, elle avait découvert que House était encore plus insupportable quand il était malade. Il excellait dans l'exagération et le mélodramatique, ne manquant pas de se plaindre de son état à chaque éternuement.

Il recula la tête et elle leva les yeux pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Eternue moi dessus, et c'est pas sur ta poitrine que je vais mettre cette crème », menaça-t-elle.

Il cessa de respirer pour se retenir et, à son sourcil dressé, elle devina qu'il se demandait si ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Elle souffla sur sa poitrine recouverte de crème et une sensation glacée le traversa, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'était si froid que ça le brûlait presque…Il se passerait de cette expérience. Il pinça son nez de l'index et du pouce et retint sa respiration. Sitôt que Cuddy se leva du lit, il se précipita sur un mouchoir. Elle grimaça.

« Je peux avoir une tisane ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix entre deux vidages de narines.

« Tu détestes la tisane ».

Il pinça les lèvres en une moue suppliante, reniflant exagérément et posant une main sur son propre front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Ok, je t'apporte ça. Mais tu as intérêt à la boire ! »

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il n'avait qu'une rhinopharyngite, mais donnait l'impression d'être au seuil de la mort à force d'en faire des tonnes. Cuddy plaignit mentalement sa mère, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle avait du vivre pour le convaincre qu'un rhume n'était pas une justification valable pour manquer l'école…Oui bon, en fait, Blythe avait du vivre à peu près la même chose que Cuddy ce matin quand elle avait du expliquer à House que _non_, un rhume ne justifiait pas un congé maladie.

Depuis deux jours maintenant, il la faisait tourner en bourrique. Elle l'aurait bien envoyé balader, mais il s'était montré si attentionné – du moins, pour House – quand elle avait frôlé la péritonite qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'abandonner…même s'il n'avait qu'un _rhume._

En même temps, il fallait avouer qu'après tant d'années passées à ne se préoccuper que d'elle-même, prendre soin de quelqu'un était étrangement satisfaisant. Elle se sentait utile, elle savait qu'elle l'aidait et il la laissait faire…ce qu'elle considérait, en soit, comme un grand pas en avant.

Elle sourit quand l'odeur de la tisane lui monta aux narines. Elle y ajouta deux sucres, sachant que House se plaindrait du manque de goût si la boisson n'était pas assez riche en glucides. Elle prit la tasse entre ses mains et profita de sa chaleur alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'à la chambre. Le chauffage de House peinait depuis le début de l'hiver, mais _étonnamment_, le chauffagiste n'avait pas très bien pris le fait d'être traité d'incompétent et Cuddy n'avait pas été surprise quand il reporta leur rendez-vous pour la troisième fois. Du coup, c'était elle qui se gelait les fesses et subissait les rhinopharyngites du propriétaire qui trouvait que se promener en t-shirt en plein mois de décembre était un truc _trop cool_.

Cuddy alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de House pour lui signaler de se redresser. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il s'était endormi. Evidemment. Elle aurait été étonnée qu'il boive sa tisane de toutes façons. Elle fit le tour du lit et posa la tasse sur _sa_ table de nuit. Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de sourire en regardant ce petit meuble plein de ses affaires, et de ses affaires _uniquement_. Ses vêtements étaient dans le placard, à côté de ceux de House, mais sa satisfaction venait de cette victoire-ci. De ces trois petits tiroirs et de cette lampe de chevet qu'elle avait choisi elle-même. Pour une femme normale, ça ne représentait probablement que peu, pas assez après presque un an de relation, mais pour elle, c'était important, parce qu'elle sortait avec le misanthrope le plus sentimentalement coincé qu'il soit. Alors, Cuddy se glissa sous les draps et ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode pour prendre son livre et ses lunettes. Elle ouvrit le livre d'une main et prit la tasse de l'autre. Elle s'installa confortablement, jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui ronflait à côté d'elle et sourit.


	13. Marque moi

Sous-titre : Marque moi

Résumé : House fait une déclaration à Cuddy…sans faire exprès

N/A : Après ça, plus qu'un chap et l'épilogue et c'est finiiiiii :-(

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« House ! »

« Hum ? », répondit l'intéressé par dessus le goulot de sa bière.

Son regard fut brutalement détaché de la télévision quand l'écran se fit noir et il cligna un moment des yeux pour s'en remettre.

« Eh ! Tu sais que couper aussi brutalement le contact entre la télévision et le cerveau peut causer des dommages neurologiques ! », s'outra-t-il.

Kimberly était sur le point d'enlever son soutien-gorge bon sang !

« C'est quoi ça ? », s'exclama-t-elle en dégageant ses cheveux de sa nuque.

Sur la peau pâle de son cou se dessinait un ovale bleuté, plus communément appelé suçon. House ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement à cette vision.

« On n'est plus au collège ! », râla-t-elle devant son sourire idiot. « Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? », questionna-t-il, penaud.

« De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi à me balader partout avec un suçon de la taille d'une balle de baseball sur le cou ? »

« D'une femme prise », établit-il solennellement.

« Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? C'est ta dernière trouvaille pour clamer que femme est à toi, mâle Gregory House », finit-elle sur un ton grave.

« Ben quoi, t'aurais préféré une bague ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était censé être une question rhétorique…elle ne l'avait visiblement pas compris et il se démena pour trouver quelque chose à ajouter avant d'être lancé sur ce sujet délicat.

« Franchement, je vois pas la différence. La bague à l'annulaire est la façon la plus primale d'indiquer qu'une femme appartient à un homme précis et que les autres mâles n'ont donc pas le droit de s'en approcher sous peine de représailles. Ca a été inventé au Moyen-âge ! Mais ça non, les féministes sont trop godiches pour considérer ça comme ce que c'est : une marque de possession. Une bague marque une femme comme un fer marque une vache. Rien de plus. »

Cuddy resta bouche-bée, une lueur émue dans le regard. House fronça les sourcils et se repassa ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était définitivement pas la réaction attendue. Il grimaça en comprenant la manière dont elle avait interprété ses mots. Un suçon est l'équivalent d'une bague de fiançailles ? Où est ce qu'il avait été chercher ces conneries ?

« Wow wow wow, ne mets pas tes glandes lacrymales en action, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! », intervint-il, légèrement paniqué.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et il sentit la première goutte de sueur sur son front.

« Cuddy, non », insista-t-il sur son ton le plus ferme.

Elle fit un pas vers lui en souriant et il leva une main.

« Couché, pas bouger ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, souriant toujours. Elle posa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il était bien trop paniqué pour répondre à son baiser. Elle s'éloigna avec un « smack » exagéré.

« Epargne ton cœur, j'ai saisi », déclara-t-elle en essayant d'être sérieuse, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. « Pas de bague en vue, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Il plissa les yeux pour la scruter. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur ses épaules et était penchée au dessus de lui. Une mèche tomba sur son visage et il la dégagea par réflexe, dévoilant l'énorme suçon sur son cou, juste en dessous du creux de sa mâchoire. Il l'observa un moment, songeant que la prochaine fois, il ferait mieux de garder sa langue dans sa poche. Sentant son regard, elle passa un doigt sur la trace marquée et il tourna les yeux vers elle.

« Ca me suffit amplement », avoua-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

Ouf.


	14. Reves et Sacrifices

Sous-titre : Rêves et sacrifices

Résumé : Cuddy commet une erreur que House a du mal à pardonner

N/A : Voilà, dernier chapitre, plus que l'épilogue. Partie un peu plus triste, mais fallait que je parle de ce sujet pour boucler la boucle et ne pas sauter une de leur différence. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House fut réveillé par un son reconnaissable entre tous. Il grimaça et s'allongea sur le dos, un bras en travers du visage. Il n'était pas encore réveillé que son cerveau était déjà en ébullition. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était réveillé de cette façon. A vrai dire, c'était la quatrième fois cette semaine, ce qui le mettait au bord de la crise de panique. Il souffla pour se retenir de ne pas réagir excessivement. Tout à coup l'Alaska paraissait pourtant très attirant.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et il vit Cuddy s'approcher de l'évier pour nettoyer son visage anormalement pâle. Elle dut sentir son regard parce qu'elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un long moment, une conversation. Il fronça les sourcils quand elle détourna les yeux la première. Elle revint vers le lit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« C'est juste une indigestion », affirma-t-elle.

Il se demanda si elle essayait de le rassurer ou de se convaincre. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Surtout pas. Elle tendit vers lui une main qu'il évita en se redressant. Il la sentit s'approcher, mais elle dut percevoir la tension de ses épaules parce qu'elle ne le toucha pas, ne dit rien.

Il s'habilla et n'essaya même pas de chercher une excuse à son départ. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, mais ne trouva rien à lui dire. Il partit sans vérifier si elle pleurait.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle apparut dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi. Cette fois, il ne put nier qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux rougis le lui criaient bien trop fort. Derrière lui, la baie vitrée dévoilait le soleil couchant, teintant la pièce de tons orangés. Quelques minutes plus tôt, l'hôpital fourmillait encore de la présence de son personnel, mais l'heure était passée et les couloirs s'étaient vidés.

Elle évita son regard alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son bureau. Il reconnut le bâtonnet blanc qu'elle tenait et il fut pris d'une envie irrépressible de _savoir _mêlée à celle de fuir le plus vite possible, de tout ignorer, d'_oublier_.

Elle jeta le test de grossesse devant lui, assez violemment pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était contrariée. Il ne regarda pas l'objet, juste la femme. Il la scruta jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui dévoile de nouvelles larmes. La tristesse y brillait plus que la culpabilité et il comprit ce que le test lui dévoilerait. Il baissa les yeux, fixant l'objet sans vraiment le voir. Il indiquait bien ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas enceinte. Il fut étonné par le deuil qu'il ressentit. Pas pour l'enfant qu'il n'aurait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, mais pour la mère qu'elle aurait voulu être et ne serait pas.

Un mouvement le sortit de ses pensées et il bondit plus vite qu'il s'en serait cru capable pour la rattraper. Il l'attrapa par le bras et elle se figea. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, mais déjà, la douleur l'avait mis à bout de souffle. Elle inspira profondément et quelque part dans sa gorge, sa respiration se coupa, étranglée par un sanglot qu'elle étouffa dans sa main.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de tirer doucement son bras. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se blottir contre lui.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, House avait découvert qu'elle avait cessé de prendre la pilule, sans lui en parler. Il savait qu'elle voulait un enfant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt. La constatation qu'elle avait préféré vivre son rêve plutôt que de respecter son choix l'avait mis plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle n'avait jamais su si c'était le fait qu'elle l'ait trahi ou la peur qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi, mais il était parti. Il était parti assez longtemps pour qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés. Il ne l'avait pas pardonnée. Le paquet de préservatifs qu'il avait acheté lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis non plus et ne lui faisait plus vraiment confiance, aussi. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son rêve pour lui et avait ressorti sa documentation sur la FIV pour lui prouver qu'elle voulait toujours un bébé, avec ou sans lui. Il l'avait vue et n'avait rien dit. Leur relation était retombée dans sa routine sans qu'ils n'abordent vraiment le sujet. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, elle avait l'impression qu'un minuteur avait été mis en route et ne tarderait pas à sonner la fin de leur relation.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait cru la voir venir, mais le baiser qu'il déposa dans ses cheveux lui prouva qu'ils avaient encore du temps. _Tout le temps_, décida-t-elle en l'embrassant comme une question. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son rêve, mais au fond, elle comprit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus. Quoiqu'il arrive.


	15. Epilogue

Il y avait beaucoup de raisons qui faisaient penser à Lisa Cuddy qu'elle faisait une erreur monumentale en sortant avec un homme tel que Gregory House, mais il y avait aussi une multitude de petites choses, de minuscules victoires, qui savaient la convaincre que c'était le _bon_ choix.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand il allait mal, _vraiment_ mal, il essayait de le cacher. Il serrait les dents en silence et savait retenir les injures qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle finissait toujours par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, que rien ne saurait atténuer sa douleur. Alors, elle prétendait avoir du travail et le laisser souffrir seul, parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle prétendait ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il prenait beaucoup trop de Vicodin. Elle serrait les poings pour se retenir de l'aider quand il menaçait de s'écrouler sur le sol à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Elle faisait mine d'avoir une migraine parce qu'elle savait qu'il était assez entêté pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien en lui faisant l'amour malgré la souffrance que ça provoquait. Elle laissait tomber sa serviette au milieu du salon en annonçant qu'elle allait prendre un bain parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de la rejoindre et que l'eau chaude apaiserait sa douleur. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le soulager et lui, il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir pour ne pas être tenté de rejeter sa pitié.

Quand elle allait mal, il le sentait toujours. Il se montrait moins difficile ces jours là. Il rechignait moins à faire ses heures de clinique, choisissait les solutions les moins risquées pour ses patients et passait sans raison à son bureau, juste pour lui changer les idées. Bien qu'il détestait ça, il la laissait poser sa tête sur son épaule quand ils regardaient la télévision. Il la laissait même choisir le programme, parfois. Il commandait ses plats préférés pour qu'elle n'ait pas à cuisiner – bien qu'il prétende qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être empoisonné et qu'il voulait manger quelque chose de potable - , mais il lui aurait probablement fait la cuisine lui-même s'il savait faire autre chose que des pâtes à l'eau et des tartines. Ces soirs là, il l'embrassait toujours comme s'il lui posait une question. S'il décelait un non, il se couchait sans faire de remarques sur les restrictions vaginales auxquelles il était soumis. S'il sentait un oui, elle savait qu'elle allait passer une excellente nuit. Quand elle s'endormait, elle sentait parfois sa main glisser sur sa hanche, comme un réconfort un peu maladroit. Elle s'approchait de lui et posait sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne la chassait pas, il savait qu'elle irait mieux demain.

Quand ils allaient bien, ils se battaient. Toujours, tout le temps, pour rien. S'il lui proposait du café, elle demandait du thé. Si elle lui faisait un compliment, il prétendait qu'elle mentait. Il réclamait des procédures qu'elle ne pouvait accepter et elle le pourchassait à travers l'hôpital pour le forcer à travailler. Il essayait de la convaincre de le faire dans le placard à balais, elle le menaçait de ne plus jamais rien faire s'il continuait. Ils traversaient les couloirs de l'hôpital en débattant, jamais d'accords. Il lançait des rumeurs au sujet de sa patronne, elle photographiait le haut de son crâne, la nuit, et affichait le résultat sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Il jouait du piano à deux heures du matin, elle ouvrait les volets à six heures. Il la critiquait sur son physique, elle lui riait au nez, n'en croyant pas un mot. Elle l'obligeait à repasser ses chemises, il testait tous ses produits de beauté, juste pour l'embêter. Quand il lui souriait, elle lui répondait. Il prétendait ne pas l'aimer, elle lui rappelait qu'il avait choisi de sortir avec elle et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus prétendre ne pas l'apprécier. Il disait n'aimer que son corps, mais lui téléphonait dès qu'elle s'en allait un peu trop loin. Elle le harcelait pour qu'il se rase, mais gémissait de plaisir chaque fois qu'il frottait sa barbe contre sa peau. Il râlait quand elle se collait à lui durant la nuit, mais le matin, c'était ses bras qui la retenaient. Il criait des appréciations sur ses fesses, elle était plus discrète quand elle regardait. Il la traitait de prostituée, de démon, de despote, elle l'embrassait pour le faire taire. Elle le menaçait de castration s'il ne passait pas le balais, il criait à l'émasculation et émiettait des chips sur le sol. Elle avait appris à l'apprivoiser et il finissait toujours par ramasser. Il piquait toutes les couvertures, elle enfilait des chaussettes et un pull over pour dormir, il les relâchait.

Tout était une lutte, tout était un combat. Même leurs baisers étaient un défi. Ils étaient assez entêtés pour tous les relever et peut-être bien était-ce pour ça que ça marchait. La vie n'était jamais ennuyeuse. Les moments tendres étaient accompagnés de remarques déplacées, mais les disputes finissaient toujours par un pas en avant. Ils étaient loin d'être parfaits, mais soit ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble, soit ils finiraient par s'entretuer…mais n'était-ce pas la même chose au fond ?

FIN


End file.
